


情人节快乐英太~

by LilySemi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilySemi/pseuds/LilySemi
Summary: 未成年请自觉退出live house 后台发生的事匆匆写下的小短片
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader





	情人节快乐英太~

“湿透了……xx酱……”  
濑见的手在你的私处来回拨弄。  
“别折磨我……啊……英太……”  
指尖划过阴蒂，你不由得浑身颤栗。  
“xx酱应该说什么呢……”  
濑见啃咬着你的乳房，酥麻的感觉传遍四体百骸。  
不够，不满足，你需要更多来充满你空虚的阴道。  
“给我……英太……请用你的性器无情的操弄我的小穴……拜托……”  
你的另一只乳房在他的手中被任意揉搓，暄软的肉有部分从指缝中溢出。  
听到你的恳求后，他停下了双手的动作，扶着粗大的性器缓缓推入你的私处。  
好舒服，你忍不住呻吟出声。  
“大声一点！”  
濑见空出一只手拍打你的臀部。  
“英太……啊……”  
你知道此时后台无人，肆无忌惮的喊叫起来。  
濑见一个挺入，龟头捅到你宫颈口的软肉，你尖叫着直接达到高潮。  
然而，濑见的加速才刚刚开始，不断抽插的性器摩擦着你因高潮而变得更加敏感的阴道内壁，一浪接一浪的愉悦席卷你的全身，你不知道这是一次绵延不绝的高潮还是高潮迭起。  
你的私处始终处于痉挛的状态，大股的蜜汁涌出，整个后台都回荡着滋滋作响的水声和肉体撞击的声音。  
濑见欺身压上，强迫你的大腿分的更大，每一下都撞击进阴道最里端。  
你死死抱住他的后背，指甲几乎要陷入肉中。  
耳边是他越来越重的呼吸声，还夹杂着对你的低声呼唤。  
“xx酱……我爱你……xx酱……”  
他的声音仿佛是你的催情剂。  
“我也爱你啊——英太——”  
在尖叫声中你再次攀上顶峰。  
“要射了……呃……”  
濑见最后一次深入撞击后，灼热的白浆喷入你的子宫。  
他覆在你的身上，拨开你被汗液黏在额前的刘海，轻柔的落下一吻——  
“情人节快乐！”


End file.
